ICE CREAM
by tyachan13
Summary: Ice cream kesukaan Naruto jatuh dan pelaku yang membuat jatuhnya ice cream Naruto tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi malah membuat Naruto berlari menjauh dari pemuda teme gila nan mesum. SASUNARU FANFICTION


**ICE CREAM**

Suatu hari di siang hari yang terik.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Terdengar sebuah alunan suara dari seorang pemuda yang berjalan sendirian menyusuri sebuah taman. Bersenandung ria melupakan cuaca panas yang bisa menyengat kulit tan nya.

Semilir angin ikut meramaikan suasana hati berbunga-bunga sang pemuda. Sebut saja Naruto namanya, pemuda 17 tahun yang sedang membawa sebuah kantong plastik kecil di tangannya sehabis pulang dari supermarket membeli ice cream.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, lebih baik aku memakannya sekarang"

≧ **﹏** **﹏** **﹏**

 _ **ICE CREAM**_

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik tya tapi jelas milik Sasuke seorang hohohoho #ketawa nista**_

 _ **Pair : Sasuke U. x Naruto U. (SasuNaru)**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Humor**_

 _ **Warning : bahasa yang tidak baku juga terkadang typo menyertai, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, cerita nya absurd, dkk (dan ketidak jelasan kata)**_

 _ **SASUNARU FANFICTION**_

≧ _ **﹏**_ __ _ **﹏**_ __ _ **﹏**_ __

 _ **ICE CREAM**_

Langkah kaki nya yang ceria mendadak berhenti ketika panas matahari telah membakar tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Membuka kantong plastik yang di bawa nya Naruto, mengambil _se-cone_ ice cream berbentuk kerucut sebesar genggaman tangan. Memutar kertas pembungkus nya Naruto menatap binar ice cream yang tersuguh di depan netra biru nya.

"Aaa…"

 _BRUK!_

 _Sret!_

"…."

 _Drap.. Drap.._

"YAK! TUNGGU!"

Ketika ice cream yang berada di tangan Naruto hendak di makannya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan membuat ice cream itu bukan mendarat di mulut kecilnya malah mampir di hidung Naruto dan terjatuh ke tanah. Jelas Naruto marah tapi, orang yang menabraknya itu tidak meminta maaf malah tetap melanjutkan jalannya dan seketika Naruto berteriak guna menghentikan orang yang menabrak Naruto tersebut.

 _Drap.. Drap.._

"Hey kau! Tanggung jawab!"

Naruto berseru kepada seorang pemuda pelaku penabrakan nya dan menyebabkan ice creamnya mampir di hidung bangirnya dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hn"

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau menabrakku ice cream ini mengenai hidungku dan jatuh! tanggung jawab kau!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena makan di tengah jalan kan?"

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan tampang meremehkan dan menyalahkan seolah berkata _kau yang tidak mau menyingkir tapi aku yang kau salahkan?_ begitu lah makna wajah pemuda itu. Jelas Naruto kesal apa-apan dengan wajah datar nan tanpa ekspresi itu?

"Aku tidak mau peduli! kau harus bertanggung jawab pokoknya!"

Naruto masih keukeuh kalau ia benar dan pemuda tampan tapi datar yang memiliki surai biru kehitaman dengan _onyx_ hitam di mata nya itu yang salah dan meminta pertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya pada Naruto.

"Hn"

"Aish! Berhenti berkata tak jelas cepat tanggung jawab"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tanggung jawab apa aku pernah meniduri mu?"

"A-APA?! dasar _TEME_! bukan itu maksud ku brengsek! kau harus mengganti ice cream yang jatuh itu dan-"

"Aku tidak mau"

"HEI! kau harus membelikanku ice cream itu _Teme_!"

"Hn"

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Pemuda yang di panggil _Teme_ oleh Naruto itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda karena Naruto.

"YAK! setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk memberikanku sapu tangan atau tisu untuk membersihkan hidungku ini _Teme_!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya kedepan beberapa centi guna mengapresiasikan perasaan kesalnya terhadap pemuda bersurai pantat ayam yang lari dari kesalahannya. Sudah tidak mau meminta maaf karena telah menabrak Naruto malah pergi seenak jidatnya dasar _Teme_. batin Naruto kesal.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap-_

Sedang langkah kaki pemuda tadi terhenti dan berbalik karena mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mencicit di akhir kalimat. Tapi pemandangan yang terlihat oleh pemuda tampan itu malah pose ngambek ala Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal dengan keimutannya.

Naruto itu tipe laki-laki _bishounen_ , dimana wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki dan terkadang salah di kenali sebagai perempuan karena wajah manisnya yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika melakukan pose wajib ngambeknya. Untuk sesaat tubuh pemuda bersurai biru itu terdiam.

"Tunggu"

 _Onyx_ bertemu biru

Entah kenapa pemuda yang di panggil _Teme_ itu berseru tunggu ketika Naruto akan mengusap lelehan ice cream yang terkena di hidung nya.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Dalam langkah lebar pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Naruto itu berbalik berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Sebuah tangan putih seputih salju terulur di depan muka Naruto, sebuah saputangan kecil terlipat rapi berwarna biru memenuhi pengelihatan netra biru Naruto.

 _Onyx_ bertemu biru

Awalnya Naruto ragu dan kembali memandang mata berwarna _onyx_ indah itu untuk menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengambil sapu tangan itu. Ketika tangan tan Naruto terjulur ke depan untuk mengambil sapu tangan tersebut tapi tiba-tiba,

 _Sret!_

Belum juga jari nya menyentuh sapu tangan itu tapi potongan kain itu sudah raib dan secara tidak terduga Naruto mendapat serangan mendadak.

 _Hup! Slurp!_

 _Emut.. Emut.._

 _Kedip_

 _Kedip_

 _Ked-_

Dorong!

"KKKYYYAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _TEME_!"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto menyadari apa yang di lakukan pemuda _Teme_ di depannya itu. Naruto kira tadi pemuda itu memang berniat memberikan saputangannya untuk membersihkan hidung Naruto tapi apa yang terjadi? bukan malah memberikan saputangannya pemuda itu malah melahap hidung nya dan mengemut lelehan ice cream itu bagai ia menikmati _se-cone_ ice cream.

"SIALAN! _TEME_ SIALAN!"

Jerit Naruto sambil menatap nyalang pemuda _Teme_ di depannya.

"Ahh.. jadi begini rasa nya ice cream itu, _manis_ "

Bukan malah merasa bersalah tapi pemuda gila yang mengemut hidung Naruto itu malah berkata _sing a song_ dengan wajah berseri seolah dia baru pertama kali memakan ice cream. Jangan lupakan pandangan _onyx_ nya yang kelam itu memandang wajah Naruto dengan kilatan menggoda dan bibir tipis itu menyungging seringai mematikan seolah ia sudah menemukan mangsa nya.

"DASAR GILA! _TEME_ GILA!"

"Kenapa? bukan kah kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab? sudah aku lakukan bukan? membersihkan lelehan ice cream di hidung mu"

" _TEMEEE_! _HENTAI_!"

Perkataan pemuda itu dan terkesan santai dan jangan lupakan seringai menyebalkannya itu membuat Naruto naik darah. Dan sejurus dengan teriakan frustasi nya, Naruto berjalan cepat menjauh dari pemuda asing nan gila bersurai mirip pantat ayam itu. Bukannya apa ya? Naruto takut diapa-apain oleh pemuda _brengsek_ itu. Di perlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki asing jelas membuat Naruto takut setengan mati. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto yang tampan ini nanti, begitu fikir Naruto yang penyakit eksis nya masih mendera di kala situasi tidak jelas begini.

Maka, dengan sejurus kemudian Naruto kabur sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang barang kali di ikuti oleh pemuda _brengsek_ pelaku pelecehan terhadap hidungnya. Tapi yang terlihat di netra biru nya pemuda itu malah tersenyum miring sambil melipat kedua tangannya bersendekap dada sambil tetap melihat Naruto berjalan cepat. Dan ketika Naruto tidak sengaja melihat bibir pemuda itu, bibir brengsek yang telah menambil kesucian hidungnya berucap,

 _"Manis"_

Dan kemudian Naruto memacu jalan cepatnya menjadi laju lari dengan kekuatan penuh guna menghindari pemuda _Teme_ nan mesum itu.

 **END**

 _ **#Tya's note**_

 _ **Terinspirasi ketika nonton iklan ice cream wal*s mampang di depan tv dengan adegan si cewek nyengggol ice cream si cowok mendadak pengen bikin ff sasunaru masak**_ __

 _ **Sasuke mah gak sadar tempat gaes~ dimana-mana tebar kemesuman jadi yah begitu sih naru yang kabur gak kuat ama sifat mesumnya #plak**_ __

 _ **Sialnya yang jadi korban sekarang bukan bibir cherry nya si Naruto karena scene itu begitu mainstream dan sempat ada di ff SUKI jadi Tya pengen bikin scene anti mainstream biar beda dari yang lain yakni hidungnya si Naruto yang jadi korban kemesuman Sasuke wkwkwkwkw**_

 _ **Ada yang berharap ada sequel?**_

 _ **Jaa matane**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 30 Juni 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_

 _ **#Nb : FF ini repost dari wattpad barang kali ada yang sudah membaca tya mau bagiin lagi pada warga ffn yang mungkin ada yang tidak memiliki akun watty ^^**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 5 Agustus 2017**_


End file.
